Iscariots
by Salamon2
Summary: After returning to the Digital World to defeat the Dark Masters, Matt, Gabumon, and Patamon are killed by The Dark Masters approximately just after the episode The Crest of Light. Now the group has doubts of whether T.K. should continue. Chapter 2 up.
1. A Feeling of Betrayal

Iscariots  
  
Chapter I: A Feeling of Betrayal  
  
By Salamon2  
  
I have recently reread Fanfiction.net's rules, and now I can't do my annual chat with Salamon at the beginning of each story. Yes I know, it's sad... but I do not think that my past works that occurred before April 2004 should be penalized, for they occurred before the rule was made. However, on every story that I update, I will change the Salamon Chat at the beginning in every chapter, so that it would apply the current law of the realm, so I'll be busy finding a format that suits my liking for the Salamon Chat, before I update any previous fiction. Salamon is still here... she shall now read.  
  
Now before Salamon2 goes on another rampage, I'll describe the general plot of the story, and say the disclaimer! After returning to the Digital World to defeat the Dark Masters, Matt, Gabumon, and Patamon are killed by The Dark Masters approximately just after the episode The Crest of Light. Also note there are some changes in the timeline that will be mentioned. Now the group has doubts of whether T.K. should continue or not, due to his extreme emotional pain. T.K. overhears this and heads off on his own, with others from the group feeling for him, and a strange process begins to affect him. And who is this Savior that the Digimon talk about? And thus Act I begins, the stage is ready and the audience primed, Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon, and I think I will like this format better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uggh..." moaned T.K., as he opened his eyes. Colors, sounds and thoughts flew before his eyes, all too fast to make any sense out of them.  
  
"I can't believe it! Not Matt!" screamed someone T.K. knew but he could not recognize the voice. But the person cried, and T.K. had no idea of what had happened.  
  
'Matt? What's wrong with him? Brother! Where are you?' thought T.K., he could not move, his body ached, and he felt tired.  
  
"I can't believe it either! And how T.K. is going to take it, I can just imagine it! He'll be in extreme distress and denial..." said another person  
  
"I don't know if he should continue, he could become so volatile, it would only harm himself and the Digital World... it would be the only logical thing to do... for his sake and the Digital World's..." said another voice, and everything was becoming clearer. But everything was blurred, and slurred. A group of six sat around a camp fire, but they were blurred.  
  
'It can't be true... no it can't!' thought T.K.  
  
"He should go back... Patamon wasn't reborn, and neither was Gabumon, and even if Gabumon had been... he couldn't help T.K. at all... and from what Gennai said... Patamon can't come back, even if he would want to..." said a male voice.  
  
'Patamon!? Is something wrong with him? Where is he?' thought T.K.  
  
"But still T.K. should heal from his wounds, away from here... away from all the memories of Matt..." said a blue haired blurred person.  
  
"But there, where we'd send him, he would have more memories for him and it would be harder for him to heal there..." said a female voice.  
  
"Mimi, we're thinking of his well being... he should be out of harm's way, his Digimon is gone and his brother as well. He can't help us or the Digital World in the state he's in... he'd be a harm to himself, us, and the Digital World! Mimi!" said Tai  
  
'No! It can't be true... please don't let it be true... they can't be dead...' thought T.K.  
  
"But he should heal here, where his friends are, it would upset his mother if he should come home and he had to tell her and his dad that his brother had died... it would send T.K. into a situation that would destroy him! I would rather die than harm another Digidestined emotionally!" said Mimi  
  
"We all agree, but the situation of Danger here is more prevalent... he'd be an easy target... unfortunately..." said Izzy  
  
'Are these my friends... my friends wouldn't do this to me...' thought T.K.  
  
"I'm going to check on T.K." said Kari, and T.K. heard a pair of feet come closer. His eyes were wide open and absorbing everything naturally. He saw Kari appear in his view. She looked at him sadly and like his mother did when he was sick.  
  
'What's with it with girls and motherly looks?' thought T.K. and Kari noticed his open eyes. She then wept, the tear falling down her cheek, and onto his face. She then hugged him, as her brother argued with Mimi behind her at the campfire. T.K. tried to hug her back to show her that he was recognizing what she was doing. All he could do was barely lift his arms, he was so weak. She took care of him, as he had when she was ill, and was doing so now, but by a method T.K. did not know. But he felt energy with him awaken and begin to work. It was then that T.K. noticed Kari was glowing in a pinkish aura, which now surrounded him. The others were too busy arguing to notice what was happening. Kari then stood, and smiled, another tear fell from her eyes.  
  
"Heal T.K... if not for yourself, for me... and everyone else... we- I need you..." said Kari who turned away and started to walk back to the fire.  
  
"Kari..." said T.K. the word finally able to escape his thoughts. She turned around, and looked at him, and smiled again, and ran back to him.  
  
"T.K..." said Kari, and she knelt down to look into his face.  
  
"How did Matt die?" asked T.K. as if he had been involved in the conversation all along. Kari frowned before speaking.  
  
"T.K. I don't know if I should be the one to tell you..." said Kari  
  
"Tell me..." said T.K. firmly, scrunching his back, trying to rise. He fell, and Kari helped him sit. He was recovering quickly.  
  
"Well... after you came back after Puppetmon had kidnapped you, we all split up to search for him remember? Well I came across him talking to Cherrymon... remember him? Well I was going to talk with him until he shouted that he hated all of us and that he would fight us... and I saw Puppetmon hiding in the bushes, ready to attack. I was so scared, that I ran... and when we just found Matt's body, or what remained of it, I could only think that Cherrymon distracted Matt and Gabumon long enough for Puppetmon to take care of Gabumon and then he probably killed him..." said Kari who then started to cry. T.K. looked to his left to see a large mound of dirt and a cross of Mimi's expertise and religion, placed on the mound. There also was some sheets of prayers, from Joe's religion.  
  
"And Patamon? The last thing I remember is an energy ball heading towards me and... " asked T.K. who was beyond tears at the moment.  
  
"When we were attacking Machinedramon... we unknowingly entered an area where no Digimon could Digivolve... they could be destroyed and dedigivolve, but they couldn't Digivolve. It was a twenty five square foot area that we all unknowingly entered. Well Machinedramon had put it there in hopes we would end up there, and when we did, he attacked... but Agumon couldn't Digivolve, we thought he didn't have enough energy so we scrambled away, but you must have been paralyzed with fear, because you didn't move. Angemon pushed you out of harm's way, but he couldn't get you out of the danger zone completely. You were really badly wounded, and Angemon was... killed. As soon as Agumon stepped out of the area, he warp digivolved and destroyed that monster. Then Angewomon grabbed you, and we looked for Patamon's egg, but it wasn't there. Apparently Piedmon destroyed Primary Village... so no Digimon can be reborn. We got out of the city as fast as we could, it was deleting as we left. I'm sorry T.K. really..." said Kari  
  
"It's not your fault Kari... it's mine..." said T.K. scornfully.  
  
"It's not T.K.! Don't be that way... We need you, no matter what Tai thinks... we need you... promise me... if you don't make it through for yourself, or the others... make it through for me... promise me T.K..." said Kari  
  
"I... promise Kari..." said T.K. agreeing with Kari. And she leaned her face forward, and kissed him on the cheek. Now before his adventure, T.K. would have been all grossed out at the thought of a girl kissing him. But within the year and a month he had been in the Digital World, his thoughts on the matter had changed for some reason. When Kari was finished, T.K. took in air and fainted, falling into a deep sleep, sleep he would need.  
  
"Thank You T.K... Thank you..." said Kari and she returned to the squabbling preteens. And T.K. faded away into his sleep.  
  
When he awoke, the morning sun shone brightly over the mound of dirt that now contained his brother. T.K. stood, his energy returning. He looked at his blood stained clothes and body, his shirt was almost completely torn, and his hat had fallen off somewhere, but he did not care for it. For the past week he had believed that his brother would come back, but he hadn't, and now his brother was dead. And he had done nothing about it.  
  
'Oh Matt! Why!? Why!? Why you of all people should die... right now when I need you the most... I can take care of myself, but I need you brother... but now... you're gone... Why!? Why!? WHY!?' thought T.K. hugging the mound as if it was his brother's dead corpse. Then he stood up, brushed himself off. He'd find someway to help Matt, even if he didn't have a Digimon. Suddenly from the put out campfire came Sora, her eyes were red from crying.  
  
"T.K... you're up..." said Sora, who looked as though she had cried all night long.  
  
"Morning... Sora..." said T.K. forcing himself to say the words. He starred at the ground, rather than look into her face. He continued to walk, but she stopped him.  
  
"T.K. there's something I should tell you..." said Sora  
  
"I know about Patamon and... Matt..." said T.K., not wanting to say the words as if it would make the situation permanent.  
  
"How!? Who!?" asked Sora, kneeling down to his height, she noticed that he didn't kneel down as far as she used to.  
  
"Kari told me..." said T.K. and he broke free from her grip and walked into the main campsite. The others looked up at him, but he did not look at them. They all looked sadly at him, and he starred at the ground. Kari shed another tear as he sat down next to her. For a minute they were all in total silence, but then Tai spoke up.  
  
"T.K... most of us think you should go back home... Gennai can send you home... you can't help us now... and we don't want you to be harmed..." said Tai  
  
"No..." said T.K. firmly, his foot playing with the ground. Kari put her arm on his shoulder.  
  
"But T.K. Piedmon could-"started Tai  
  
"NO!" screamed T.K. who glared at Tai with a look that could kill.  
  
"T.K. it's the only safe wa-"said Joe  
  
"I can't believe you guys! I thought you all were my friends! This world is all I have left of Matt and Patamon! I'm not going home until I do my share to help it! Whether I die or not! But I can see from your faces that you think I'm too young to do anything, and too young to understand! How could you! I've been in the Digital World as long as all of you, if not longer than some! I understand more than when I came here! Believe it or not we've grown! The rules of before... they don't apply anymore! I'm going to go do some help for this world! Good Bye!" shouted T.K. who brushed off Kari's arm, and ran away from the camp. The shocked preteens recovered quickly, and sent their Digimon out to stop him. And they did, they got in his path, and tackled him, but T.K. fought back, and ran from the confused Digimon. T.K. escaped into a forest that Puppetmon had not had control over, and vanished. They looked all day, but T.K. was gone, where ever he had gone he had almost made it clear he didn't want to see any of them again.  
  
That night Kari wept, for now T.K. was as good as dead to her.  
  
INTERMISSION  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. The Digital World's Savior

Iscariots  
  
Chapter II: The Digital World's Savior  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Hey everyone! Please note, this story is under the Spiritual Genre! Religious Beliefs, Symbolism, and Words are contained in this story, if you are atheist, or anti the religions this talks about, please leave, this story is not for you.  
  
Now before Salamon2 goes on another rampage, I'll describe the general plot of the story, and say the disclaimer! After returning to the Digital World to defeat the Dark Masters, Matt, Gabumon, and Patamon are killed by The Dark Masters approximately just after the episode The Crest of Light. Also note there are some changes in the timeline that will be mentioned. Now the group has doubts of whether T.K. should continue or not, due to his extreme emotional pain. T.K. overhears this and heads off on his own, with others from the group feeling for him, and a strange process begins to affect him. And who is this Savior that the Digimon talk about? And thus Act II begins, the stage is ready and the audience primed, and Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon after T.K. left the group they faced Piedmon. Tai and WarGreymon thought they could handle the clown alone, saying to the others to save their strength in case they were wrong. Well, they were wrong, and in the retreat, the rest of the boys and their Digimon, only the girls escaped. The fled down Spiral Mountain and into the last forest that remained. Piedmon did not chase them, he let them live down their, know that their human lives were short compared to his Digimon life span, and that since all those that were left were females, there would be no children of them to worry about, so why not let their little lives play out until they die, and everything they've worked for is destroyed! He tortured and killed the boys; first he whipped their entire bodies, with a hard plastic cord he had found. Then he mutilated their bodies, and then finally killed them, chopping up the bodies piece by piece, only leaving the heart and their heads intact. On the one year anniversary of the battle, on the edge of the forest, Piedmon had the remains of each boy placed on a spear, waiting for the girls, needless to say, they buried the remains and never went to that half of the forest again. They hid for three years in a cave, tending to sick Digimon who came to them, and helping old friends. The first year they were considered merciful beings, ones the Digimon turned to, but soon after they found the remains of the boys, the Digimon stopped coming to them as frequently, and when they did come they talked for hours about an old legend, and a Digimon/Human that roamed the part of the woods the girls dared not enter in case Piedmon came after them.  
  
The description of "The Savior" varied from Digimon to Digimon, some said he was tall, some said he was short. Of course there were different Digimon that varied in height; those that said he was tall were In-training or Digi-baby levels. Those that said he was short were Champions or Ultimates. So his height was unknown, and each Digimon said he wore different things, but always they were on a theme, the color white was involved. And all were convinced it was a he.  
  
"I saw him today... Our Savior!" said a tiny SnowBotamon to Kari as she wrapped its wounds carefully. Kari's yellow shirt was too small, it was tight on her, and it exposed her belly button, she had cut off the ends of the capris and had made them into shorts a long time, and was constantly adding material from the former legs to them as she grew, it was a good thing Mimi and Sora knew how to sew! She now walked barefoot, since her shoes long ago had become too small. Her hair now reached her shoulder blades, and was kept from flying in her face by her pink handkerchief, which was tied around the hair (Like Yolei's).  
  
"Really? And what did he look like?" asked Kari  
  
"He was tall... taller than you... he wore a white robe..." said the little Digimon excitedly.  
  
"And what did he say?" asked Kari half interested in the fairy tale.  
  
"He only said 'the Digimon who sat in darkness have seen a great light, and for those who sat in the region and shadow of death, light has dawned'" said the Digi-baby.  
  
"Wait a minute... I recognize that line..." said Mimi, who had been listening in on the conversation. She wore a simple skirt which reached her knees, and had been her cowboy outfit; her shoes were made into sandals, and could stretch. Her hair had grown to her waist, and she kept it back with the string from her old Cowboy hat, which had been destroyed long ago. She tied her hair into intricate braids, and tied them off with the string. Mimi had taken away the ruffles from her cowboy outfit and had made it a simple tank top which she often added material to.  
  
"Where Mimi?" asked Kari  
  
"From my Bible..." said Mimi, pulling out the book from her hand bag. It looked worn, and as though it had been read many times.  
  
"Ahh... yes that's right... you're a Christian..." said Kari  
  
"Yes... ahh... here it is... Matthew chapter three, verse sixteen..." said Mimi who then read aloud the passage, and Kari could not help but feel awkard about the situation. Mimi had been the only Christian in the group, as she remembered. Personally, Kari did not know what to believe, her parents had never really introduced her to any religion.  
  
"Did he say anything else?" asked Mimi to the young Digimon.  
  
"Repent, for the Kingdom of the Righteous is near..." said the SnowBotamon.  
  
"That's all too similar to half of verse seventeen..." said Mimi looking at the old book. She then closed it and headed towards the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Mimi! Where are you going! Piedmon could-"started Kari  
  
"If my maker is here in the Digital World I will follow!" said Mimi  
  
"Mimi, what are you talking about?" asked the young girl, who asked the elder teenager.  
  
"Look, I know that you do not understand, but let me go... I'll be back by dusk..." said Mimi, who then left, for a reason Kari could not comprehend. The SnowBotamon had left with her to show her the area her savior had appeared.  
  
A religious matter, Kari explained to herself, but what was religion to her? Was it Joe's Buddhist Sutras? Or Mimi's Bible verses? Or nothing at all? Kari did not understand why Mimi left, nor would she as yet.  
  
~~~  
  
"Come... it isn't far!" said the young Digimon bouncing up and down, showing the girl behind her, the path to the clearing where the man had appeared. Mimi stopped, catching her breath. Where did this little Digimon get all that energy? Just then Mimi realized she had just lost her guide.  
  
~~~  
  
Mimi did not return that evening. Kari waited by the entrance, not daring to enter into the sunlight. She stayed hidden in the shadows, like a Numemon, scared of walking in the sunlight, scared of what had happened to her brother, and her friends. Sora came up from preparing Supper.  
  
"Kari... supper's ready..." said Sora. She had cut off her jean pants as well to make shorts, her feet were bare, her shirt was like Kari's, and Sora's hair had grown long and beautiful, and she did not keep it back. Her gloves were long gone, and her hat she used for as a small bag.  
  
"I know..." said Kari  
  
"Mimi isn't back then?" asked Sora, and Kari nodded. Sora then turned around to head back down into the cave.  
  
"Sora?" asked Kari  
  
"Yes Kari?" asked Sora  
  
"Why did Mimi have to leave? Just because of what this guy, if he exists, said?" asked Kari  
  
"It all depends on what you believe... personally, I became Buddhist after Joe's tapes saved us from Bakemon, so I do not know what she is going through, they are two different beliefs, from two different parts of earth. But she must really believe in this... and if who she believes in returns... she would follow..." said Sora  
  
"That doesn't help much..." said Kari  
  
"Well... here... let me explain... from what I know of Christianity, it is a religion that was a reform of Judaism, but broke off unintentionally. They believe that when their teacher of their believes return, the world shall come to the end, and the good shall be rewarded, and the wicked punished" said Sora  
  
"So she believes in the return of him and will follow him wherever he leads?" asked Kari  
  
"Correct..." said Sora  
  
"Sort of if T.K. had lived... I would have followed him to the grave... if he had let me..." said Kari  
  
"Now Kari, how do you know that he died?" asked Sora  
  
"I can feel it in me Sora... it's hard to explain, but I felt him fade away into nothingness... he was a part of me... and now that part is empty, an empty frame, with nothing inside..." said Kari at a loss of words and emotions. Sora knew not what to do for the poor girl, but condole her. Just then Gatomon, Biyomon, and Palmon came back from a good day of hunting.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Gatomon, dropping her load, and running to her partner's legs, and then jumping to Kari's shoulders.  
  
"Nothing Gatomon... don't worry about me..." said Kari teary eyed, still hugging Sora.  
  
"But I do Kari... but I do..." said Gatomon, wiping some tears from her human's face with her tail.  
  
~~~  
  
Mimi walked through the dark forest, the path which had been full of light before, and had been cleared, now was dark and underbrush confused her way. She felt a presence around her, something was out there, around her, and she could feel it all around her, suffocating her. She quickened her pace, only loosing the narrow trail even more. Then she heard something, a breath, what could it be?  
  
~~~  
  
"Savior! Savior! I have come back to you..." said the SnowBotamon as she hopped into the clearing. And from the other side of the clearing, the young man, who was blonde haired and blue eyed, beckoned the young Digimon to come to him. She obeyed him, and sat down with the other Digimon who sat around him.  
  
"Hey... get out of here little one, this is no place for you... you cannot possibly understand this!" said a Champion Digimon the Baby Digimon. The young man in a flowing white robe frowned.  
  
"Let her come... for if Digimon at her age cannot accept what is to come, they will never..." said the young man who smiled upon the SnowBotamon.  
  
"Savior! I brought a human interested in seeing you!" said the Digimon.  
  
"Where is the human?" asked the blonde, and then SnowBotamon realized that Mimi was no where in sight.  
  
"Fairy Tales! Humans alive in the Digital World? I saw what Piedmon did to the last of them... He will have his life to pay for it..." said Ogremon  
  
"Do not Ogremon, for Piedmon is also a sheep, as are you, he has lost his way, but he can return to the light in the coming of the Kingdom of the Righteous..." said the young man  
  
"Savior! How can you forgive Piedmon for what he has done to this world, for what he still does?" asked a Salamon.  
  
"The Lord will forgive many times over before the end of time... and we must do this as well..." said the man.  
  
~~~  
  
The Digimon stood low to the ground. He had followed his prey, and now would claim her for his own. The Dark Ocean had been a prison, and it had been sometime since he had seen anything, but the condemned Digimon Souls that were his servants. It had been a long imprisonment, and now he was free, now was the time to act, to confuse them, the choice would be hers, but would she follow him? Could he seduce her? And corrupt Sincerity into Hypocrisy? And have a servant that would bring him Hatred and Darkness as well? Then he would take away the puppet of Darkness, Piedmon, and take on Apocalymon and then conquer all. Apocalymon wouldn't be a problem... he was not true evil... as the creature was. The girl became lost, and he smiled, now was the time, move in now, while she was confused, and keep her confused. He transformed, his beast like body shrank, and became human like, a white robe covered him, and he walked out, a twig snapped beneath his now human feet.  
  
~~~  
  
Mimi turned around, there stood a human man, who was all in white. This was the savior that the young SnowBotamon had talked about! This was who she had looked for. She knelt down to the man and hung her head, he was the one who could answer her questions, the one who could show her the way, and be a lamp unto her feet.  
  
"Young girl... you do not have to kneel to your maker, for he receives you as equals, God cares for both the peasant and the king equally, as he does his own son and his child..." said the man who lifted her up, so that she stood with him, with much ease, as though she weighed nothing.  
  
"Are you him?" asked Mimi  
  
"Yes, I am the one you seek, lead me to your home, and we shall talk, for I am very fatigued..." said the man.  
  
"But there's a problem, I do not know the path... I have lost it..." said Mimi  
  
"Then let me guide you my sheep, for I am the Shepard who rejoices when one of his lambs who strayed comes back..." said the man, his hood covered his face.  
  
"Where is it?" asked Mimi, and the man did not answer, he only concentrated, the path glowed luminously, and they headed down the hill.  
  
INTERMISSION  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
